A Magypsie's work is never done
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Kumatora ends up getting a surprise! Not what she was expecting but the event turns out to be a whole lot of fun. I don't own anything but my story. Enjoy!


**This is mostly a crossover between magical doremi, however I won't be focusing, nor mentioning the other witchlings from the anime/manga but you know what I mean. Mostly based upon the magypsies entirely, an oc, as to which Kumatora will have a 'sibling' if you may. Of course the magypsies are magical beings so why not? Teach him some form of PSI, along with Kumatora, and what do you know he learns other magic as well. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! Enjoy. Leave reviews if any.**

**First off I'm going to involve Lucas and Claus in this chapter and it'll build later on.**

**Warnings: Contains twincest, fluff and odd gendered people (AKA the magypsies.)**

* * *

_Crash and splash.  
_

_Crash and splash. _

_The wind howls pushing each wave on top of the water north to its direction._

_Water begins to hit rocks and splash, making small trickles on the jagged objects. _

_Just the edge of a regular cliff on a part of the Nowhere Islands. Yes this very adamant island is nowhere to be seen on a map, however it is largely known for its vast biomes that inhabit it. So many mountains in one area, a snowy one, forested land, even beach-like surroundings on one end. Nonetheless there are inhabitants of these lands. They prosper in a village known as **Tazmilly**. _

_A small village indeed, that seemed to thrive of people who came almost out of nowhere. Some believe it was from a boat where they came across and discovered this land around two hundred years ago. They were correct, but they needed this information to stay hidden from everyone's memories to keep them from thinking. Mr. Leder is always banging the town's bell to do so, even if others don't think why he was so tall. _

_Then again, no one minded at all. They only lived their lives as if nothing really happened and go about helping each other across the way. Sooner or later this civilization made bigger homes and buildings, even inspire to create faster motives of transportation, manufacturing etc. It's as if they left the other parts that had rocky terrain and vegetation alone. Not wanting to bother the environment, who were they to do so? Wildlife would always continue its roll in nature and people wanted to follow that._

_It was peaceful. Homes were built. Small markets were opened to sell food. It was paradise to_ everyone. Especially to the small family that lived near the hillside where they could see the endless and sky blue ocean that lies various amounts of creatures, where the sun sets after a long day. "Come on Lucas, I want to try out Shannon bakery's new dessert item!" yelled a 15 year old. He scored ruff red hair, blue eyes that could sparkle like the water. Hurrying his brother along to get to their place, out of their home came another 15 year old boy.

He had blond hair and the same blue eyes that could shimmer aquamarine. "I know, I know Claus! Jeez wait for me!" he yelled putting his shoes on hastily. "Do you think they'll be able to give us jobs like they did with Fuel?" the redhead wondered. "If they hired Fuel, they're sure to hire almost anyone!" the blond smiled at his twin. "If we do, you'd better do half of the baking." Claus stuck his tongue out as Lucas just glared. "Don't be a lazy dork, now, mom already taught us how to bake." he punched him softly.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go!" he nodded to his twin and side by side they trodded on the grassy walkway leading to the center of town.

Not so much has changed from the trail on their home to town, specifically the frog that hops on a regular basis. It's been there for as long as the boys could remember. No lily pads for it to hop on, it isn't muggy, and it can't go into the water around the small cliff because it would be washed away in a matter of seconds.

"Y'know I'm getting really tired of that weirdo Fassad having to preach to us all the time." the redhead said holding the door open to the blond. "Thanks! I agree he has been getting on my nerves these past few years." Of course they were right. The man in a tunic did come out of nowhere when the twins were around nine.

"**Come one in all to learn all about the greatest advantages of our new society!" he would say. This 'New Society' of his didn't serve so much a purpose but something else. "Everyone will get to learn fast on our latest fast technology!"**

**He gave an example of some sort of machinery coming along with a man in a pink suit with a pig mask. It had the option of 'put your thumb here' with a small arrow on the bottom. Of course Fassad was the only one who knew how it worked, he held out his thumb and it scanned an infra red citizens of Tazmilly were stunned at the light.  
**

**Then a screen popped up at the center with information of Fassad:**

**Name: Fassad**

**Height: 5ft 7in**

**Weight: 234 lbs**

**Age: Unknown**

**By the age part he literally ran in front and blocked it. "Er-hemmm! Anyways this device is meant to use identification purposes, just in case someone goes missing!" by only that invention the people of Tazmilly were intrigued by his technological invention. However Lucas and Claus never wanted to generalize themselves with him at all. From when they were nine, new buildings were created even means of transportation were increased.  
**

**Roads were made for the use of automobiles, so old dirt paths went out of the window. It became an obnoxious nuisance to have all of that change happen all at once, even if it was over the years. Lucas and Claus may have refused to learn to the new lifestyle, but they somehow managed to survive living in the same house without it being re-made. Fassad thought it wasn't worth his time to help others outside of the Tazmilly village.**

"Yo guys what will you two have?" Fuel asked them who were looking at the menu items above him.

"Give us the two newest desserts you have!" Claus said slamming his fist into the wooden table. "So the triple deluxe vanilla cake for Claus, and the chocolate chip covered muffin for Lucas. Thanks for coming along all these days guys!"

He left to tend to the kitchen. "Anything to help our friend right?" the blond had a point. Most kids these days don't want jobs, but what were they to do? Of course if you wanted to make a living then you needed a job. As long as it payed well, and respected one's thoughts then a job it is. In a new revolutionized civilization like this, the twins needed to look for jobs.

"He needs the money, we love the sweets and we might just get jobs here if they're able to allow us." the redhead smirked at his twin. "Yeah." he finished eyes gazing at the rest of the bakery. The decor really consisted of sweets, from ice cream to cake, muffins, cupcakes even scones! Scones were this new dessert the twins had never heard of until Fuel taught them what they were.

_"These are called scones!" Fuel said showing them the flaky pastry. _

_"Want to tell us what's so good about it?" Claus asked. All three were at Fuels house learning about new pastries from other places. He recently made a batch the second they entered the home.  
_

_"They look good! How were they made?" the blond asked, a little jittery at the food._

_It took about five minutes for Fuel ,along with his friends help, to make a second batch of scones. He said the first batch had to go to the bakery for the customers. Getting the delicacy to get in its proper position when baking was a bit of a hassle, even messing up the ingredients weren't hard to do._

_"Ahhhhhhggggg! Claus I told you to watch out for that puddle of milk on the floor! Now there's sugar everywhere!" Lucas yelled. "Not my fault if we're both clutsy!" he said poofing some baking powder at the blonds face._

_"Uhhhhh Lucas what did you use to make the bread rise?" Claus asked. "What are you talking about? I put in yeast like it said!" the two looked at the oven's window watching the bread expand... too largely._

_*Ph-uhhhhhhh* went the bread descending into a flat mess. "Ehehehehe. Don't worry I had mistakes like these when I started." a sweatdrop appeared on Fuel's head. A little nervous Fuel just patted both of their shoulders.  
_

_"Wow! They taste so light!" Lucas said tasting the fluffy bread. "Yeah they aren't half bad Fuel!" the brown eyed teen stood there with a triumphant look, smiling. "You're going to be a great baker someday Fuel!" They said in unison. Somehow all three were blushing at that phrase. Lucas and Claus just chuckled at each other, both continuing to eat their scones._

_Fuel just brushed that off as part of their routine of twin unison!_

"Alright I'm back! This'll be on me you guys because..." "You both get the open jobs!" a young lady with a huge white apron screamed from behind. Startled the twins hugged each other out of instinct and looked behind them.

Both their faces showed surprised distraught. "W-What are you talking about?!" they said almost yelling like.

"Well I heard from this young man that you two were looking for a job, and we do need some new clients to help out so whaddya say? I'm Shannon the bakery owner and I say you two have what it takes!"

"Yeah!" they shouted jumping in the air. "Now we get to hang out with Fuel almost all the time!" "Uh-huh! Not only that we get to make sweets!" the redhead and blond said.

Although it was true they were excited for their new job at a bakery, they were still... holding each other. They noticed this and, the faint rose blush on their faces, both just smiled and separated. Besides that, they high fived each other under the tabletop.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh how I do love a good sunset, don't you Mixolydia?" a pink haired man-lady said.

A few figures were on top of a peak on a hill watching the sun set below the horizon. The skies were dyed golden barrages of yellow, red and orange. The sun was showing its last dance of the day, and slowly it was setting for night to come. Currently two man-ladies were watching it.

One of them however proved to be an actual girl than the others.

"Yeah just what I need!" the pink haired teenager shouted. She was lying back on the sharp end of the 'hill' arms behind her head.

"A day filled with relaxation, one of my main things to do!" she smirked.

"Why I just love your constant energy Kumatora. Even during PSI practice you still manage to bring out the inner warrior inside you!" Mixolydia clapped her hands fast but quietly.

"Indeed! She does represent royalty of course!"

"Now don't put that royalty crap on me Ionia! I maybe a princess, but I still kick ass when I want to!" the girl flashed a wink at the man-lady.

"Ahhh yes yes, true true Kumatora. One of these days now, you are going to have to aid us in teaching new PSI children. There may not be some now, but someday they won't know what they're doing and chaos may wreak!" Ionia dappered her mouth after having a nut bread.

Kumatora practically jumped from her spot showing her own anger in her eyes. "What? You two and the others are here to teach them, why do I have to help!" stomping her pink boot to the ground.

"Well dear, they need someone to look up to of course and that's where you come in!" Mixolydia waved her anger off. Kumatora calmed down, and put her finger to her chin. "Yeah I'm pretty good with PSI huh? Fine I'll do it." she said almost reluctantly.

"The night's coming on dearies! Lets get off our home and get ready for bed!" the so called hill turned out to be their snail spiraled home. "I swear we might just need bathing suits every time we come up here!" Kuma said jumping off landing on the grassy ground. "Now I don't think that'll be necessary." Ionia said, Mixolydia tailing behind her, to jump. "How about some chamomile tea to relax and then off to bed?" the pink puffy haired lady asked

"Sure why not?"

"That sounds heavenly!"

* * *

With the chamomile tea done with, Mixolydia just watched Kumatora sleep, in a position she might just be sore from in the morning.

Ionia was in a chair sleeping with her head to the side. The pink puffed lady stretched and yawned and almost headed for her bed for slumber. Right when she was about to blow out the candle, she heard a small cry.

Almost as if a happy sound... Like a baby would make.

Her instincts told her to head to her door. Upon opening it she saw a young infant boy with black hair, and brown eyes wrapped in a blue towel.

"My my what's a little darling like yourself doing out here all alone?" she asked picking him up.

His right hand began glowing on his palm, she turned it over and she saw something magnificent. "Well I'll be a magipsyie's relative." smiling and tapping the boy's nose with her lady-like finger.


End file.
